Bohman
Bohman ( , Bōman) is the third generation Artificial Intelligence created by Lightning in the season two of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design 'Appearance' Bohman is a dark-skinned man, with orange eyes that have the irises lined in yellow. His hair is long and wild, flaring out in the shape of his shoulders, and is predominantly brown with the top section blonde and a small section of red at the border between brown and blonde hair, and a thin orange fringe, eyebrows, a large bang of orange hair, and orange braids held in aquamarine bands that extend form his sideburns. An aquamarine diamond symbol is on his forehead and chin; the one on his chin melds with his red "chin-strap", which in turn melds with the pink sections on his cheeks. Bohman is extremely muscular, leaving his upper torso mostly bare. Bohman's avatar has three appearances: the first one is a skintight jumpsuit that is silver on the legs, purple on the knees and calves, and pale-blue on the feet and the torso, which exposes his abs, chest, and shoulders; the torso section covers his sides and underarms, and wraps around his biceps, ending in purple cuffs. A strange, star-shaped symbol resembling the Southern Cross appears prominently in Bohman's design, occasionally attached to a diamond-shape at one of the points; a yellow one on his bare chest, yellow ones on his ankle cuffs, orange sections that are part of his braids, and blue ones on his forearms. The second one is graphite armor-based with a golden belt that has the Highdrive monsters' faceplate as a buckle, and white sections on the segmented torso plates, the sides down the armor kilt, and the legs and waist area. The armor also sport Royal Fuchsia sections on the vambraces, knee and ankle areas, and the collar area around his neck that's connected on the back armor, and the armor sleeves on his arms are divided underneath the shoulders. The collar, large shoulder pads, inner shoulder pads, the protruding collars on the arm sleeves, the wrist section on the vambraces and the studs on the fingerless gloves have a golden colored rim. This armor also has the same star symbol from Bohman's first avatar: one on the chest, a large one on each vambrace, and one on each knee. The third one, also Bohman's complete form, is adorned with a graphite robe with a white center and orange four-point star, white pants, and graphite boots. The robe has pale-blue shoulder padding with a two-section golden borders connecting to the golden collar and a purple plating with a golden border underneath the pauldrons. Bohman has a pale-blue forearm bracelets with a gold ring on the upper wrist and the four-point star connected to the two-section golden rings on the back. The front of the robe is white with an orange four-point star, has a golden border with a golden triangle, and connected to a pale-blue front robe flap with a two-section gold border at the tip. The robe has a two-band orange belt around the waist on the purple-stripe, and the end of the robe has a two-section golden border. The boots are graphite with a two-section golden border at the top connected to a four-point star, and a golden toe section with a purple welt. Bowman.png|Full Body view of Bohman's first avatar Bohman second avatar full body.png|Full body view of Bohman's second avatar BohmanFullBodyThirdAvatar.png|Full body view of Bohman's third avatar Personality Bohman is introduced as a tortured and confused man who has had his memory wiped. When Bohman returns, he's given a different look and is convinced he is actually the real Yusaku Fujiki while Playmaker is merely a clone. Biography Present Stealing Jin Kusanagi's consciousness data A mysterious duelist. He hides a mysterious secret. He's Playmaker's enemy. Bohman seems to lost his memories and his main task is to revive his memories, along with his younger brother Haru. Bohman, looking like orange figure, came out from the screen and took Jin Kusanagi's consciousness data and ran away in new Link VRAINS. In order to bring back Jin's consciousness data, Shoichi Kusanagi called Yusaku Fujiki in order to bring back the conscious data. Playmaker challenged Bohman to a duel. Duel against Playmaker Playmaker caught up to the orange figure with the intention of defeating him, believing he had a chance at a trade and restoring Jin's consciousness. Ai showed "Linkuriboh", which Playmaker placed in his Extra Deck for being a good card. Initiating the Speed Duel, Playmaker immediately Link Summoned "Linkuriboh", as well as "Elphase", who attacked the orange figure. Ai wondered if this would be an easy victory. When the figure summoned "High Drive Booster", Ai and Playmaker sensed something. Playmaker knew the monster the figure played was a "Cyberse" monster, which made Ai wonder if the figure was connected to the attack on Cyberse World. Playmaker was shocked at these news, but Ai nevertheless wanted the orange figure to be defeated. The figure summoned "Flow Hydradrive", and activated a Link Spell. The mention of Link Spell astounded Ai and Playmaker, having never heard of that. The figure used "Judgement Arrows", and its Link Marker allowed him to summon another "Flow High Drive" next to that spell. "Flow High Drive" attacked Playmaker directly, and its ATK was doubled through "Judgement Arrows". Playmaker, with 2000 LP left, went to receive the other the attack of the other "Flow High Drive". Playmaker avoided the defeat by tributing "Linkuriboh", thus causing the ATK of "Flow High Drive" to become 0. Ai petted "Linkuriboh" for saving them, and let it return to Playmaker's Extra Deck. Playmaker demanded answers from the orange figure, who remained silent at the questions about Link Spells and Cyberse monsters. Ai reminded Playmaker that the figure could do anything, and braced him to defeat the figure quickly. Playmaker summoned "Cyberse Witch", and with the effect of "Elphase", summoned back "Defcon Bird" to trigger the witch's effect. Ai pretended to perform witchcraft, as Playmaker conducted a Ritual Summon, using "Cynet Ritual" to tribute "Cyberse Wizard" and "Defcon Bird" to bring out "Cyberse Magician". To avoid defeat, the figure doubled the ATK of one of his "Flow High Drive", and tributed the other for "Property Spray" to regain LP. The figure took 1500 LP damage, and its glow started disappearing. Playmaker questioned the man's name, who held his head and shouted out "Who am I?" He even asked why was he Dueling them, but was reminded by Ai that he attacked Jin and they were to bring him to justice. The man was surprised, since he would not do such a thing. Playmaker saw the man forgot what he did, and Ai believed he just had an amnesia from the attack. The man was reminded by his younger brother his name was Bohman and he was Dueling to restore their memories. Bohman revised his situation, and continued Dueling, by summoning two "High DriveTokens". Ai was uncertain what he'd do with Bohman, but Playmaker reminded they still needed to defeat him, due to Jin being attacked. Bohman continued on, summoning two WATER "Coolant High Drive" Link Monsters. Tributing one for "Property Spray", Bohman regained LP and reminds Bohman who he is]]changed Playmaker's monsters to WATER Attribute, thus letting his other "Coolant High Drive" attack him directly. Ai trembled in fear, but "Cyberse Magician" halved that damage. To protect himself, Bohman summoned "Covered High Drive" to counter battle damage. Ai hoped Bohman would be easy to defeat, even if he said he fought to regain his memories. To mount an attack, Playmaker asked Ai to do "that thing". Ai became happy, and called upon the Data Storm to let Playmaker use Storm Access, taking out a Cyberse Link Monster for his victory. Setting the scene, Playmaker used "Recovery Sorcerer" and "Linkuriboh" to bring out "Shootingcode Talker" he recently obtained. Since Playmaker could attack with only one monster, "Shootingcode Talker" gained two additional attacks. "Shootingcode Talker" shot out Bohman's "High Drive" monsters, dropping Bohman's LP to 0. Bohman fell down, and crashed to the ground. carrying Bohman]] Playmaker went to interrogate him, while Ai started consuming his data. However, upon chewing on Bohman's hand, Ai staggered and withdrew. Playmaker was surprised about that, and even more when Bohman's younger brother, Haru, grabbed Bohman and fled. After he lost to Playmaker, Bohman along with Haru run away from him in the restricted area in LINK VRAINS. Meeting Lightning and Bohman meet the Light Ignis.]]Bohman is shown up along with Haru in one shiny castle bowing and talking with The Light Ignis. Bohman gave the Ignis the consciousness data that he got from Jin Kusanagi. Bohman asked the Light Ignis If he'll bring back his memories like he promised. The Light Ignis said that he never did such promise and rewrote Bohman's memories making him unconscious. Rematch against Playmaker Bohman is shown when one voice was calling him to wake up. Bohman woke up yelling "Playmaker" Playmaker and Ai advanced to a group of pillars, where they believed their enemy, Bohman, was located. Playmaker and Ai traveled through the canyons to reach Bohman. Ai swore revenge for being hurt by the virus they fed it earlier, but Playmaker had doubts if the enemy was close. They reached a cloudy area, but Ai became disappointed there was nothing there. He started doubting Windy, but Playmaker reminded the latter only suspected a chance the enemy was present. The two came to a group of pillars, which crumbled. Ai and Playmaker were surprised by the turn of the events and started dodging hands, which tried to crush them. Soon after, a sculpture rose above the clouds, on which Bohman and Haru were. Ai noted Bohman wore armor, while Playmaker demanded of him to return Jin's consciousness data. Bohman approved of that, but he demanded something if he were to win. Much to Ai's surprise, Bohman had no interest in the Ignis, but in something else, and would show that later. Another sculpture rose, setting the field for a Master Duel. Ai and Playmaker were suspicious of that, but the latter anticipated something unique that Bohman would set up. Bohman summoned directly attacks Bohman]]"High Drive Booster" and proceeded with Link Summoning the FIRE "Burn High Drive". Playmaker knew that was kind of a monster that could attack him directly if he had a monster with the matching attribute, and suspected Bohman played the same deck. It is why he was surprised, since Bohman could not attack directly at first turn. Bohman dared Playmaker to unveil his strategy, as he summoned another "High Drive Booster" to Link Summon the WATER "Coolant High Drive". He exclaimed he would expose Playmaker's crimes, as he played "Judgement Arrows". This time, he used his Link Monsters to bring out "Twin High Drive Knight", whose attribute copied the Attributes of its materials used to summon it. Bohman set two cards, boasting that he would not be defeated, for he knew Playmaker like he had his thoughts. Ai stated Bohman was prepared this time, and believed the set cards were really troublesome. Playmaker believed one of the cards to be "Property Spray", or at least know that he would intend on using it. He also thought there was something more to Bohman this time. Playmaker swarmed the field, and immediately used the Level 1 "Flame Bufferlo" (its Level lowered by "Cache Eve L2") to summon "Linkuriboh". Ai cheered for "Linkuriboh", while Playmaker used "Cache Eve L2" and "Cyberse White Hat" to summon "Update Jammer". Bohman smiled as Playmaker didn't bring out FIRE or WATER monsters. Before attacking, "Update Jammer" set the ATK of "Twin High Drive Knight" to 1800, thus cancelling "Judgement Arrows". With the effect of "Update Jammer" and the attack of "Linkuriboh", Bohman took 1500 LP damage. Bohman boasted Playmaker would not stop his next attack, and, as predicted, he played "Property Spray". To prevent that, Playmaker used "Arrow Break" to destroy it. Bohman smiled, for he anticipated the card to be destroyed, since he had the other one set. Thus, chaining the destruction of his Trap Card, Bohman played "High Drive Cycle". He returned "Twin High Drive Knight" to draw two cards, as well as resurrecting "Burn High Drive". Playmaker and Ai saw Bohman started gaining the advantage, and even expected their moves. Bohman used a "High Drive Token" to Link Summon the WIND "Flow High Drive"With "Flow High Drive" and "Burn High Drive", Bohman Link Summoned "Twin High Drive Knight" back, this time with WIND and FIRE attributes. Due to its effect, any of Playmaker's monsters that share the Attribute of "Twin High Drive Knight" had their effects negated. Bohman went on with his attack, and to stop "Linkuriboh", he discarded "Break High Drive" to negate its zero ATK effect. Ai became sad that Linkuriboh was gone and became startled at 3600 ATK "Twin High Drive Knight". Playmaker could not do anything else about its attack, and was slammed to a wall, his LP lowered to 1600. Ai was nervous as to how Bohman became that strong, who gloated in Playmaker's despair, but dared him to stand up and fight. Bohman stated he knew Playmaker's thoughts, stating he was the same as he was. Bohman stated he was a victim of the Lost Incident project, but questioned whether Playmaker was a victim. He explained Ai was created through observation of Playmaker's battles, and all that experience was stored in a backup file. However, an incident caused Playmaker's essence to be swapped with the backup file, which was sealed away. Playmaker doubted that was true, but Bohman swore to defeat the fake and reclaim his body back. Ai thought of the possibility of Bohman being a copy of Playmaker, and realized that could be a possible option. Ai questioned Playmaker if Bohman was the real person, but Playmaker only stated whoever would win was the real persona, which made Ai think if Playmaker was the fake one. Playmaker proceeded by playing "RAM Cloudia", tributing "Widget Kid" for the Special Summon of "Update Jammer" from his GY. Ai started pondering thoughts whether he should switch sides, and chose to stay by Playmaker. Playmaker summoned "Detonate Deleter", who was permitted to attack twice. "Twin High Drive Knight" was destroyed, and Playmaker proceeded to defeat Bohman with a direct attack. Bohman's "Half Shut" halved Playmaker's attacking monster's ATK, thus permitting Bohman to continue. Bohman, however, swore he'd never forgive Playmaker, since he had been rescued instead of him, who lied among the data at the site of the Lost Incident. The clouds turned darker, and Bohman was struck by lightning as he proceeded on, claiming he was "the emissary of revenge". Bohman set his field with three "High Drive" monsters. Much to everyone's surprise, Bohman, during a Master Duel, with 650 LP left, called upon the Data Storm to use Storm Access. Playmaker and Ai questioned how could he have used that. Bohman Link Summoned the WIND "Flow High Drive", the WATER "Coolant High Drive" and the FIRE "Burn High Drive", to set up the Link Summon of "Trident High Drive Lord", the monster Bohman had just obtained. He equipped the latter with "High Drive Accelerator" to mount its defenses. "Trident High Drive Lord" attacked, and "Judgement Arrows" doubled its ATK to destroy "Detonate Deleter". Bohman gloated, but Playmaker stood up and used "Link Ration" to save himself, ending up with a hundred LP left. Bohman was disturbed, but noted Playmaker was unwilling to give up, like a copy he was. Ai wondered if he could join Bohman, but stopped when Bohman declared he'd defeat him and Playmaker. Playmaker asked Bohman who kidnapped him. Bohman declared Dr. Kogami, which made Playmaker realize he was no copy. He declared he didn't know who took him, for he was unconscious, and stated Bohman had fake memories. Ai had double thoughts, since both sides could be right. Playmaker confirmed this, for there was really no way to confirm who spoke the truth. Regardless, Playmaker believed he was the real person, for it was Revolver, who decided to act during the Lost Incident, gave him the hope to move forward. Instead, Playmaker swore to win the duel not only to take back Jin Kusanagi's consciousness, but to uncover who's the one controlling Bohman. Bohman was not convinced, but Playmaker went on by swarming his field. Playmaker Link Summoned "Link Spider", "Link Disciple" and "Flame Administer", using the latter and "Cache Eve L2" to bring out "Clock Spartoi". Playmaker tributed "Protron" to Special Summon "Linkuriboh", triggering the effect of "Clock Spartoi" to Special Summon "Clock Wyvern". Bohman stared in awe, realizing "Clock Wyvern" was sent on Playmaker's first turn, as Playmaker declared a fake like Bohman couldn't predict his strategy. Using his monsters as Fusion Material, Playmaker summoned "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Sending three cards from his Deck, Playmaker boosted his dragon's ATK by 3000. Bohman tried to interrupt Playmaker's attack by Special Summoning a FIRE "High Drive Token" to his side of the field, and let Playmaker's dragon become a FIRE monster to negate its effects and attack. Playmaker smiled, for Bohman failed to predict the following tactic, that "Cyberse Clock Dragon", when there was a Link Monster on his field - "Linkuriboh" - prevented other monsters from being targeted by card effects. Playmaker called Bohman's "Judgement Arrows" pointless, as his dragon destroyed "Trident High Drive Lord" and defeated Bohman. As Bohman muttered that he had lost, the statues started crumbling. Playmaker went on a D-Board, while Haru declared that his brother would return someday. Windy vs Revolver Bohman was summoned with Haru by Lightning, much to Playmaker's shock. Lightning also revealed the silhouette of his figure: Jin Kusanagi. Bohman's originsPlaymakerPlaymaker Bohman intercepted Playmaker after Lightning used Windy to separate Playmaker and Soulburner. Ai wondered if Bohman knew who he was this time, and Bohman confirmed this. Ai gave him a thumbs up, while Bohman admitted he was a third-generation AI, created by Lightning: Bit and Boot were the first, Haru was the second and Bohman was the final form. He stated he was being formed when he first met Playmaker and Ai, instead of Lightning, who knew he was not a perfect being. He also shared Lightning's belief, and wanted to be the vessel to unite the Ignis as one. He noted Playmaker had lots of potential. Playmaker asked him why couldn't humans live together with the Ignis. Bohman exclaimed humans had to be controlled, for they have reached their peak, unlike the AI, which evolve even further and faster. Questioning whether the AI could be defeated, Bohman had himself and Ai placed as wager. Ai saw that Bohman was actually chasing him, after all. Playmaker accepted this, and declared the start of the Speed Duel. Third Duel against Playmaker Bohman proposed a game to determine who would take the first turn. Ai didn't want to take part in it, since they knew Bohman's deck far too well by now. Bohman stated that was still not competitive enough, and exited to the fake Cyberse World. Ai became displeased with the surroundings, but Playmaker reminded it should not lose its spirit. Ai was still distraught, but Bohman claimed the real Cyberse World suffered a greater attack by his hand. Ai became provoked by his taunt, but Playmaker reminded Ai they should not get riled up by Bohman's statements. Ai still wondered if Bohman was the guy that could have done this thing, but Playmaker reminded he did say he evolved quickly. The two went to the fake tower, which was actually a Data Storm, avoiding rubble to see who would take the first turn. Playmaker noted the Data Storm was intense as the one at the Tower of Hanoi. Ai admitted he never thought the Ignis would have to fight each other. Playmaker replied they had to fight to change the future, and only they could do that. Ai saw Playmaker was right, and inspired by these words, urged Playmaker to defeat Bohman together. Since Bohman passed by the tower first, he let Playmaker go first. Ai reminded the trouble of Bohman's "Judgement Arrows", which could defeat Playmaker quickly. Playmaker took note of that, and planned on making a defensive formation. Using "Dotscaper", Playmaker Link Summoned "Linkuriboh", which was used, with "Cyberse Gadget", to Link Summon "Cyberse Witch". Using the latter's effect, Playmaker quickly summoned "Cyberse Magician". "Grid Rod" was equipped to "Cyberse Magician" to make it invulnerable to card effects. Bohman understood Playmaker's strategy to reduce damage through the magician's effect. Bohman proceeded with his turn, Link Summoning "Flow High Drive" and destroy it with "High Drive Rebuild", to actually move it to the Main Monster Zone. With "Judgement Arrows" played, Bohman managed to cripple Playmaker's defense by destroying "Grid Rod" with "High Drive Defragment". Bohman proceeded with summoning "Burn High Drive", and destroyed it with "High Drive Rebuild", which was added by his latter Spell Card's effect. By using another "Hydradrive Token", Bohman set up the WATER Link Monster, "Coolant High Drive". With these three Link Monsters, Bohman Link Summoned "Trident Hydradrive Lord". The latter monster attacked "Cyberse Magician", with its ATK doubled. Playmaker managed to protect his monster, for the GY effect of "Grid Rod" shielded that monster from destruction, who halved the damage Playmaker received. Bohman wondered if Playmaker would survive the next attack. Ai still swore to take revenge for his fallen homeworld, and urged Playmaker to continue. Playmaker played "Resume Mace", lowering the ATK of "Cyberse Magician" by 800, though he counted on sending it to double the ATK of "Cyberse Magician" Before Playmaker declared an attack, Ai reminded Playmaker of another card he had in his hand; he admitted Bohman became stronger, and they may not have another chance at defeating Bohman. Playmaker was surprised at Ai's behavior, for Ai felt something, and believed Bohman should be defeated quickly. Playmaker trusted Ai, and equipped "Cyberse Magician" with "Suspend Wand", which doubled damage Playmaker would receive. Playmaker had his magician attack Bohman's lord, and the effects of "Cyberse Magician" and "Suspend Wand" canceled each other, and Playmaker took a normal 1900 LP damage. The wand allowed "Cyberse Magician" an another attack, and "Resume Mace" doubled the ATK "Cyberse Magician", who further received ATK by the damage Playmaker just took, its ATK becoming 7900. Bohman was in shock, since Playmaker could've easily destroyed "Trident High Drive Lord" without "Suspend Wand", and asked Playmaker the reason behind this. Seeing Ai's smug face, Bohman realized the AI gave him this advice. "Cyberse Magician" annihilated "Trident High Drive Lord", whooping Bohman's LP to 700. Just as "Cyberse Witch" was to attack, Bohman ended the Battle Phase with "Property Flash", which received 3 counters - one per each 1000 LP damage he took. Bohman blamed Ai was misleading Playmaker, since he could not have defeated him. Ai replied he just felt a voice inside of him was saying that Bohman needed to be defeated. Bohman knew what Lightning spoke of: Ai was a special Ignis, because he had instinct. Bohman explained that Lightning held an interest in Ai, for he was the rebellious Ignis among the group, instead of dedicating himself to the cause to collect data material, Bohman stated Ai simply pursued enjoyment. However, Bohman noted that was an unique behavior, for the Ignis were highly-intelligent creatures, but they did not have the instinct that Ai had. Bohman also wanted to know from where did Ai get that trait, and thought he must've picked that from Playmaker. Ai boasted that made him the greatest among the Ignis, but Bohman denied that, since Ai was just rebellious. However, since Ai was different, Bohman thought that distinction would speed the evolution among the Ignis. Ai was insulted that Bohman thought he was not superior. Since he had 700 LP, Playmaker predicted that Bohman would use Storm Access skill. Bohman went into the Data Storm, his arm starting to crack, as he pulled out a monster. A "High Drive Token" from "High Drive Scabbard" was used to Link Summon "Grand High Drive". Instead of conducting a Link Summon, Bohman sent his "Property Flash" to Link Summon a monster, equal to the number of counters that card had. Adding the "Grand High Drive", "Property Flash" had 4 counters, allowing him to bring out his Storm Access monster, the LINK-4 "Arousal High Drive Monarch". Playmaker and Ai analyzed that "Judgement Arrows" could double that monarch's ATK to 6000, though "Cyberse Magician", with a boosted 5400 ATK, could halve some of that damage. Bohman went to have the monarch destroy Playmaker's monsters, based on the result of throwing a dice. This surprised Ai, since the result was based on luck. Bohman claimed unpredictable luck meant diversity, which then meant progress and development. Much to Bohman's luck, the dice rolled on DARK attribute, and destroyed all of Playmaker's monsters. Playmaker took 1000 LP damage for two destroyed monsters, and to prevent Bohman's attack, banished "Resume Mace", "Suspend Wand" and "Dotscaper", for the latter Special Summoned itself. However, due to the monarch's effect, "Dotscaper" could only be summoned in attack position. Playmaker tributed it to revive "Linkuriboh", who tributed itself to make Bohman's monarch's ATK become 0. Bohman smiled and ended his turn, though he wondered if Playmaker could cope with him. Bohman watched as Playmaker went into the Data Storm to use his refined skill, Neo Storm Access. Bohman was interested in their new move, as Playmaker banished his Ritual Spell, "Cynet Ritual", and Ritual Monster, "Cyberse Magician", to summon two "Cybenet Tokens". Bohman decided to wait for their next move to use the effect of "Arousal High Drive Monarch". Playmaker Link Summoned "Cyberse Wicckid" using the two tokens, and added "Cyberse Synchron" to his hand, from his deck. Bohman played his monarch's effect to attempt to destroy Play maker's monsters and inflict LP damage. The result was, once more, the DARK attribute, but "Cyberse Wicckid" protected itself and "Cyberse Synchron", who were candidates for that effect. With the level of "Backup Secretary" doubled, Playmaker performed a synchro summon, using the latter and "Cyberse Synchron" as synchro Materials to synchro summon "Cyberse Quantum Dragon". The dragon attacked Bohman's "Arousal High Drive Monarch", and its effect returned the latter to Bohman's Extra Deck. The dragon gained another attack through its effect, and went to attack Bohman directly. Bohman was in shock, as he played "High Drive Scabbard" from his GY to have Playmaker take the damage Bohman would take. Bohman and Playmaker took 1250 damage. The duel ended in a tie. Despite this, Haru fled with Bohman, who promised to face Playmaker at a different stage. Deck Bohman uses a Highdrive Deck which is supported by unique 'Link Spell' Cards which feature Link Arrows. His Deck specializes in Link Summoning Link 1 High Drive monsters, all of which exploit the attribute of the opponent's monsters in order to allow them to attack the opponent directly, while "Property Spray" is utilized in case the attribute of the opponent's monsters don't match up to the effect of the High Drive he controls. Although their ATK is low the Link Spell "Judgement Arrows" doubles their ATK. This in conjunction with the ability to swarm, can result in a potential One Turn Kill. Duels Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Duelists Category:Antagonists Category:AI program Category:Deceased